Baywatch to the Rescue
by ArcherGirl224
Summary: Artemis has been being harrased by her father for months, but tonight he crossed the line. And the only person she can turn to is Wally. Will this speedster fix her mental and physical pain? Or did she just go to the wrong person... Rated T because of minor swearing


_Baywatch to the Rescue_

_By ArcherGirl224_

Artemis stepped through her front door quietly. I was dark, meaning her mom was asleep. She crept into the kitchen, and pulled out some left overs. Believing she was alone, the voice from the darkness made her jump.

"Sneaking around Arty?" She grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and got into a fighting stance. Her voice cracked as she spoke to the figure in the shadows.

"Step into the light, you coward." The moonlight from the windows, allowed the figure to be seen when he stepped forward. It was only her worst possible nightmare… Sports Master. "What do you want… dad?" She spat as if it pained her to say it. "I just want to make sure you know, that daddy loves you," His voice hung in the air. She put the knife down and walked toward him.

"You may have created me, but you were never my father," **(A/N: That was a quote from Teen Titans but it fit, and I don't own that quote)** She said with a voice steady and strong. He just boomed a laugh that could have been confused for the Joker's. "Of course I am," was all he said. In a blink of an eye, she was being lifted by the collar of her shirt. Then she was thrown into the glass rimmed coffee table.

A piece cut into her back and probably a bunch of other places but she only heard her father's voice. "Oh and stay in touch," He smirked. That was the last straw. Her father had been harassing her for months, but tonight he had crossed the line. She needed to get out of her house. Megan, Conner, and Zatanna were all at the mountain, so she didn't want to risk waking them. Robin did live in Gotham City, so maybe she could go to him. But he was a strict on the secret identity so she didn't know where he lived…

Kaldur would understand, but it would awkward to show up at his doorstep, considering she rarely ever talked to him outside of missions. She did respect him as a leader but he was probably under a lot of stress anyways. That only left one other option: Wally.

Wally lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. For some reason he just couldn't sleep. He kept having nightmares. The same thing rolled through his mind every night, seeing Artemis die. He cared for her so much. She just kept getting shot by that stupid zeta beam. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was like he was mounted to the ground. He couldn't even call her name. He was distracted, but that changed when it started.

He heard a tap, like a reflection off glass. Wally thought he just imagined it until he heard another, then another, then another. He got out of his bed and felt the cold wooden floor under his bare feet. Then he glanced out the window. Wally saw something in the shadows across the street throwing rocks at his glass window. And they were _really_ hard throws.

He bent down to open the window, carefully touching the metal lining. When it opened and his head popped out another rock hit him, in the nose.

"Owww!" He exclaimed. Then the last thing he thought would have happened did, Artemis stepped out from the shadows.

"Sorry _Baywatch_," she said getting closer to the house. He was baffled. Why was Artemis here, in Central City? Why was she here, in Central City at - he looks at the clock - 1:37 a.m.? "Wally are you okay?" She softly yelled from bellow. He was snapped back into reality when he heard her voice. The way she said his name was so… His thought was interrupted by her angel-like voice again. "You know what I'll just go," Her words stung.

"Wait! Please… don't go," He whined to her. Wally used his amazing speed and bolted out the door to her. She practically stumbled when he embraced her with a hug. "Uh so what exactly did you come for?" He asked. She looked down, to her feet. "I was wondering if I could sleep at your house tonight," She blushed. His face grew hot too. Then she turned away muttering something like 'never mind' or 'sorry'. He just grabbed her by the wrist and took her inside.

She was welcomed into a warm house with a living room, with a mantel filled with pictures. Most of them were of a small red-headed boy, she presumed it was Wally.

"Just uh-" He thought for a second. "sit on the couch for a minute, my parents are asleep so please don't be too loud." She just nodded and sat on the couch. He returned a little bit later and joined her on the couch. She readjusted so he had more room on the loveseat. Then her back touched the back of the couch. She winced remembering the cuts on her back. She hoped Wally hadn't noticed. But he could read her like a book. "Are you okay?" He asked. She just shut her eyes and then looked back at him. "Uh… yeah, I just fell down and-" She was being examined by his emerald orbs. "Artemis, you don't have to lie to me, now seriously what's wrong?" He said, in a soft tone. It was similar to the way he talked to her in Bialya. She just stared at her feet. When she looked up his eyes were locked on her. She had shut her charcoal colored eyes for a second, inhaled, and looked up again. Green met gray.

"Honestly, no I'm not okay. I got harassed by my father again, while I am pretty sure the glass that was pushed into my spine didn't help with our, '_chat_'. So I am wincing at the bloody pain, shooting through my back right now!" She hissed, quietly. He just did the only thing he could think to do; hug her. She didn't push him away and embraced his hug. Artemis rarely showed affection to people, so this was very strange for Wally. It was even stranger for her.

Wally led the blonde archer to the bathroom, where he was supposedly going to fix her. But Artemis was beat up pretty good. Her back was bruised, so it looked like a swollen purple, black mess. In between the each bruise there was red dripping from her spine. The blood had been rushing out of her back. The pieces of glass were lodged in every angle of her back. She was desperately trying not to swear at the pain. "I need you… to take your… shirt off," Wally stuttered slightly embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. This showed her black and lacey bra. Wally's face was growing a deep crimson color by now.

_The way her perfect blonde curls fall frame her gorgeous- Stop it! You do not think about Artemis that way!_ He thought to himself. She saw him glancing at her and lightly slapped him in the chest. "Hey Kid Pervert! If, you are done staring at my merchandise could you get this glass out of me?" She asked, rolling her eyes. He was now even redder, if that's even possible. "Uh… yeah let's get to work!" He said feeling like an idiot. He took out each piece from her skin. He put them onto the counter top. The bathroom they were in was small. It was awkward being so close next to each other, in such limited space. Artemis could feel the speedsters breathe on her neck, as he took out each bloody shard of glass. "Uh Artemis?" The ginger questioned. She scoffed at him very annoyed. "Yes Wally?" She replied. "I need you to take your bra off, so I can-" He was interrupted by her flaming voice. "No! What the hell is wrong with you? I am not going to take off my bra for you… At least not 'till you buy me dinner fist," She teased. He just rolled his eyes_. The thought of her taking off her bra willingly- Snap out of it! You can NOT think about Artemis like this. _After some time he managed to get her to agree, and wiped the remaining blood, from her golden skin. He finished bandaging her up with some gauze and gave her some Advil. Artemis had slipped back into her bra, without Wally seeing anything _graphic_. "You know Baywatch, you make a good doctor," The archer commented. He smiled at this. For once Artemis called him Baywatch, and he didn't mind.

**(A/N: I really didn't know how to end it so yeah this is how it turned out! Um… please comment. Please no flames it was my first story *hands held up in defense*)**


End file.
